


Desktop

by Muccamukk



Series: Sex and Identity [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-02
Updated: 2009-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Tony/anyone, trying to have sex without his partner noticing the chestplate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desktop

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the insightful Seascribe for beta reading!

Steve's breath escaped in a rush as Tony shoved him against his office door. He gripped the back of Steve's neck, pulling their mouths together. The other hand scrabbled for the handle. He didn't activate the lights as they fell into the room. The glow from the city below cast vague shadows of the furniture, but Steve doubted Tony saw even that.

He was pulling Steve's uniform shirt out of his trousers, and he had one leg hooked around the small of Steve's back. Somehow, he still managed to propel them both further into the room, all while kissing Steve so fervently he could barely breathe. Steve wondered why Tony was holding on so tight; it wasn't like he'd tried to get away.

It wasn't until the back of his thighs hit the desk that Steve's mind caught up enough to respond beyond kissing back. He twisted his hips to the side so the Tony was sitting astride him, and started to slide his hands up under Tony's jacket and along his back.

Tony tensed and moaned an urgent protest. He shifted, grinding his hips down against Steve's, and loosened his grip on Steve's neck long enough to say, "Pants first!" He had already stripped Steve of his shirt and jacket. He wiggled forward again and dipped his fingers under Steve's belt, causing Steve to forgot about wanting to see him naked.

Steve's fingers felt clumsy as he obediently tugged as Tony's pants, and he gasped as Tony squeezed his erection through his dress uniform. The button of Tony's fly snapped off with a ping and skittered across the desk. It only took a few more seconds before he had Tony's hard cock in his hand.

Tony tried to say something urgent, but Steve jammed their mouths together and muffled it. He grabbed Tony's ass and squeezed, pulling them together. Tony's cock pressed into his through the green wool.

Slowing down, Steve turned his hand to lay it over Tony's on top of his own erection, and again let his other hand start to drift up from Tony's ass.

For the first time, Tony broke the kiss and fully pulled away. Without moving his hand out from under Steve's, he managed to shove his pants off and open Steve's at the same time. Then he grabbed Steve's thigh, just above the knee, and pulled up.

Steve cried out as every millimetre of Tony's cock slide along his then past it to press against his hole. Tony only had to push lightly on his chest to make him fall back across the massive mahogany desk. He controlled the fall enough to save his head a sharp knock but somehow still saw stars.

"I need..." Tony started.

"Yes," Steve breathed, and kicked out of his pants so he could lift his other leg, spreading himself for Tony.

Tony must have had the lube in his pocket or something, because it was already body temperature when Steve felt it on his skin. He bit his lip and tried not to wriggle as Tony started probing into him. He wanted to push down and make him do more faster. Tony's slick hand sliding up his cock made him forget his discomfort, and he bucked up, crying out again.

"Steve," Tony groaned. He let go and grabbed Steve's hips, fingers sticky.

Steve didn't give him a chance to make the next move, taking Tony's ass in both hands and yanking forward sharply. Tony's cock shoved into him, and he barely heard Tony's choked sob over the sound of blood pounding in his ears.

He wrapped his legs around the small of Tony's back, pulling them flush together. Tony only saved himself from tumbling down onto Steve by bracing against Steve's chest, palm flat over his heart. He kept half his hold on Steve's hip and tried to use the leverage to control the pace of his thrusts.

Steve's easily overpowered him, and only let Tony pull away slightly before slamming them back together. He arched his back a little to improve the angle, and, when he had it just right, increased the speed.

Tony came in under a minute, entire body going rigid and breath hitching. For once, he didn't make a sound.

They waited, suspended for a moment, before Tony sighed and relaxed.

Taking Tony's wrist, Steve tried to pull them together to lie on top of the desk. Tony grabbed his shoulder and refused to shift. "No, I just need a second," Tony said. Steve saw the city lights glinting on the perspiration on his cheeks and forehead. He had his eyes closed, and was breathing hard. Steve realised that he hadn't even loosened his tie.

Steve started to say his name, to urge him closer again, but Tony recovered before he could.

He pulled out and dropped to his knees in one smooth motion. He didn't lick or suck or nibble, but just swallowed Steve whole.

This time, Steve really did see stars.

He groped blindly for Tony hair, but came before he found it.

When he came to his senses, sprawled across the desk, shirt and jacket gone and pants still caught on one ankle, Tony was gone.

He emerged from a half-concealed door in the side of his office a few minutes later, saying, "That was fun, Cap. We should do it again sometime." He'd showered and put on a fresh suit, again looking the immaculate CEO.

"Yeah," Steve said, sliding to his feet. "Sure." He paused, trying to scrape together enough thoughts enough to tell Tony... something.

Tony didn't seem to notice his hesitation, or the question on his face. He just grinned, waved and headed back downstairs.

Steve sighed and gathered the remnants of his uniform before shutting himself in the bathroom. He didn't come out until the party was long over.


End file.
